The Legend's Father
by kyhplz
Summary: AU Bardock makes a change. Instead of tracking Frieza, he travels to Namek to train, grow stronger, and avenge all the saiyans. Once there, he meets Vegeta's two sisters. Better summary in my bio.
1. Prologue

Yeah, so this is the prologue.

This is my FIRST not as humorous fic, so please bear with me. Thanks.

* * *

"_YAHHHHHHHHHHH_!" A scream came from the pink horned creature's mouth, as a yellow blast created a surreal wind, centering around the two figures standing, as well as four fallen ones.

The blast devoured the second figure like a large cloak, dust and ashes being strewn everywhere. A shout of pain erupted from the center of it all. Believing that his work was done, the pink creature flew away at a slower pace, a smug expression on his fat, ugly, and pink face. "The last itsy-bitsy monkey has been eliminated. Oooh, I bet I'll get a big, fat promotion from Frieza! Maybe I'll finally be ahead of that dufus Zarbon! Oh, how that'd be fabulous! Imagine, I, Dodoria, beating the no good pretty boy!" He praised himself for little reason, disappearing over the horizon.

As the duest cleared, four bodies could be seen laying on top of each other, covering another, sonewhat smaller (bigger, in the woman's case) form. Quite suddenly, the bodies were gently tossed aside, reavealing a figure that was, for once, _alive_. Standing up, a man with somewhat tanned skin, black hair that spiked everywhere, and had a scar on his left cheek stood up. He was covered head to toe with dust, ashes, and, most of all, blood.

Looking around, he noticed the bodies of his fallen cre- no, his fallen friends. "My friends… once again, you saved me. How many times has that been now? I will _make sure_ that your deaths are not in vain! I will kill Frieza!" Momentarily blinded by rage, he shouted to the small, uninhabited planet. He couldn't take it anymore. Just then, something flooded back in a swarm. What were they? Images of his friends in the pas appeared. Finally, the fog in his mind cleared, as memories were flooding his mind. Happy, sad, painful, and even just plain retarted memories came, as if his own life were flashing before his very eyes. But they all hurt. His eyes stung, and he wanted to cry over his lost friends. However, it was closer than that. They were more like his family, if anything. Just like his sons.

Very suddenly, an image flashed before his eyes. What was that? Vegeta-sei? It seemed to be a planet blowing up, but that means… oh no! The realization of it hit him hard, _very _hard. His whole race was going to die. From the lowest low-class to the king himself, they would die… but by who?

_Isn't it obvious?_ A melodic voice chanted in his head.

His head snapped up, and his eyes blinked in surprise. "Wh- who's there?" His voice called over dead, unused air.

_Who, me? Oh, I'm no one important. Just your conscience. With a brain._

He was a little confused, but whatever. He decided to ignore the 'with a brain' part. "M-my conscience?"

_Yes, Bardock. What you are seeing is the demise of your people. It'll happen in the next couple of hours, I'd say._

"Couple of... hours?" The saiyan, now known as Bardock, inquired.

_Yes! Geez, you're an idiot. You can be so stupid. Wait, I'm you. Oh, nevermind. I have to go soon, anway, so pay attention. Your sons are safe. Raditz is on a mission and your son has already left. Of course, you knew that, right? Anyhow, I'd advise you to train for now, to take on Frieza later. He's stronger than you can imagine. _At this, Bardock's eyes widened in surprise. Was Frieza that powerful?

_Well, for now, bye!_ The voice faded, as Bardock sunk to his knees. Now what? He could leave, and sacrifice himself, but how would that help? Then it hit him. 'I'll go to that one planet I saw in the vision. The one with my son and Frieza.' Grinning inwardly at his 'genius', Bardock set out for his spaceship, ignoring the searing pain that covered his body.

Finding his ship, the bedraggled warrior slipped in, somewhat gracefully, despite his wounds. After punching in the co-ordinates that would take him to Namek, Bardock filled the small ship with a strange purple gas, which he allowed with open arms.

His ragged breathing calmed down somewhat, as drownisiness overtook him.

He fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot to post a disclaimer earlier, so here:

I forgot to post a disclaimer earlier, so here:

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own DBZ, or any of its characters. If so, my name would be Akira Toriyama, but it's not. So I don't own any of it.

Change of time

'Thoughts'

Telepathy/a bond

"Speech"

Chapter 1

* * *

**Two years later…**

The impact of the spaceship rudely awoke Bardock from his deep slumber. "Wonder how long I've been asleep for…" He mumbled to himself, opening the hatch to his spaceship. Stepping casually out, he inspected the 20mx20m crater that his ship created.

He floated just slightly above the crater, observing with mild interest the landscape that filled his field of vision. It was green. Very, very green. The oceans were a deep green-blue, and the never-dark sky was an endless sea of green.

Bardock's feet gently hit the ground, as he found, for some odd reason, he could _sense_ about thirty beings not fat away, without his scouter. Why? It was beyond the saiyan.

Flying towards the powers, Bardock landed in the center of a link of strange stone structures, much to the gasps of many Namekians. Soon one, older looking Namekian with wrinkles that adorned his face stepped in front of Bardock.

"Who are you? Speak now!"

Bardock inwardly groaned. They sounded like beings from other planets that he and his crew could be sent to purge. Suddenly, Fasha and Tora's faces, dead, appeared in his mind. 'No… not again…' He didn't want to remember, he _wouldn't _remember.

Then two images appeared in his mind. First, an image of his wife flashed by. Long, dark brown locks cascading down he back, clipped back with a silver pin. Beautiful, emerald eyes that shone like a precious gem. His princess… no, _their_ princess, the one who gave birth to two low class soldiers… _with_ a third class. She belonged to them all.

No one was to know of Raditz and Kakarot's royal heritage; if so, they would be hung, along with Bardock. Even his wife, perhaps, should she still be alive.

The next image was one of his eldest- when Raditz was but a few days old. Bardock watched over the two of them like a hawk, nearly clawing at anyone who came too close. He was not nearly as close as with Kakarot… why? Was it because of the fact that his wife fled with the other princess merely days earlier? She had only left a single message…

/Flashback/

**Bardock's second son was born today, but he didn't care. Well, at least he tried not to, but there was something so god damn special about that kid. Not power, no… something else. Something different. He seemed to be destined to become great, or so Bardock wished.**

**Walking into the kitchen, the saiyan noticed a yellow slip of paper on the dining table.**

**It read:**

**Dear Bardock,**

**I'm sorry, I truly am. However, Kira and I have to leave. Please, get off the planet ASAP, as something terrible is to occur very soon. I have made sure our sons, as well as my brother, are safe. For the time being, at least. Kakarot will be gone in a few hours, and Raditz won't be back for at least three days.**

**I did what I could for princey, but Frieza kept him. I couldn't take him with me, but he's still safe from the impending danger. You're the only one in danger now, dearest. Please, run away from our home, and do not return, you will soon see why.**

**Take this ring, and know that we will meet again someday.**

**Your one true love,**

**Sara**

Bardock sank to his knees. She left… why? Did his do something wrong? No, that wouldn't be… Bardock didn't do anything wrong! If he did, Sara wouldn't have left this note. With newfound determination, Bardock looked beside the page, where a ring glowed. Grasping it tightly, he left the house, and onto his next mission

**/End flashback/**

Reaching into a small, unbroken pocket, Bardock pulled out a small brown leather bag, He peered at it for several moments, before finally speaking.

"My name is Bardock, and I am a saiyan. However, I mean no harm. My home is gone, my people and family are dead or missing, and I am cursed. Please, allow me to live here, as in a few years from now, something terrible will occur."

Silent murmuring overtook the Namekians. Should they trust him? Was he telling the truth? Was he lying? Soon though, the elder silenced them and turned his back to the saiyan, looking at two silent figures wrapped in cloaks.

"Tell me, Sara… is this the Bardock you spoke of?"

* * *

Nice little cliffy here, I'd say.

I like it, honestly. Well, It's one in the morning here, so I'll probably update in a couple of day, or so.

Until then, tata!

Oh, and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own DBZ, or any of its characters. If so, my name would be Akira Toriyama, but it's not. So I don't own any of it.

**Change of time**

'Thoughts'

Telepathy/a bond

"Speech"

Chapter 2

* * *

"Tell me, Sara… is this the Bardock you spoke of?"

Bardock was stunned, with mouth open, _wide_. Did he just hear what that Namek said properly? Was that the _saiyan princess_ Sara? His Sara? Or is it a different Sara? Soon, the answer was revealed to him.

"Well, I did say we'd see each other again… didn't I, Bardock?" That voice was all-too familiar.

Gazing into the cloak of the taller one, Bardock made an attempt to see the one he cared for. As if sensing it, Sara lifted the hood from her cloak, to reveal gorgeous emerald eyes that blazed like the sun, and dark brown hair pinned back.

"Kira, you can take off your cloak. Bardock is a kind man. He won't try tu hurt us, dear." The silent figure nodded, reaching up with pale hands to take off the hood of her brown cloak.

What Bardock saw was almost a mirror image of Sara. Kira's eyes shone just as brightly, but her hair was not waist length and it was darker. She was also a couple of inches shorter than her sister. Otherwise, they _were_ mirror images of each other. Almost like him and Kakarot.

Sara smiled gently, her white teeth glistening, as walked up to Bardock. "Come," she prodded. "You need to get out of that filthy armor." Nodding to the village elder, Sara led Bardock to a house in the center, where a Namekian stood waiting. "Please, Oman, give my husband some more comfortable clothes." Nodding, the Namekian pointed a finger towards the saiyan.

In a small burst of yellowish light, Bardock now wore a red dress-like robe on top of a long brown vest. (AN: Dende's (teen) clothes when he's guardian of the earth) Speaking their thanks to Oman, the couple walked back outside.

A wave of nausea overtook Bardock. Suddenly, the ground was very close to him, a little too close, and the last thing he heard was a cry of surprise by a figure very close to him.

**Three days later…**

"Look, he's waking up!"

Bardock's eyelids fluttered, and soon his eyes were half open. They would be completely open if it wasn't for that damn light that was shining so brightly.

Sara noticed, so she pulled a curtain over the window closest to Bardock. The man let out a low moan, as if saying, 'what happened?'

Sara replied, "You fainted. As to the reasons… well, you haven't eaten in about two years, I'm guessing. That, and your body still has some major wounds from whatever battle you were last in. You should be all better by the end of this week. I've already gone hunting and we have plenty of food, even considering three saiyans live here, there's _a lot_ of food." Bardock's mind lit up with the subject of food.

All Bardock could do, though, was groan in reply. Testing his mouth, his speech was somewhat slurred, "How bong hash I been ouf for?" Sara merely giggled in response.

"Three days. Onee-chan hasn't left your side, she hasn't even slept." A small voice spoke up.

"Vat blong, huh…" Bardock sighed. He had no idea he was in such a condition.

"My turn to ask a question…" Bardock turned his head, rather painfully, to come face-to-face with Sara.

"Baht?" He questioned.

"What made you come here? I man, I highly doubt it was you acting on instinct or something." Of all the questions to ask, Bardock didn't want to answer this one.

"Well…" Somehow, Bardock's words didn't slur at all, as he told the story from the note he received, to the planet Kanassa, all the way through until he met up with Sara.

"Wow…" Was all Sara could say. She knew that Vegeta-sei was going to blow up, but she didn't know Frieza was behind it, not to mention that her youngest would be coming here in about twenty years' time, along with her brother, and Frieza.

"Bardock, we need to train. I'll let the elder know. We'll each hold on to one of the dragonballs, so that three of them have a powerful guardian. Guru has another one…" Sarah began to explain her plan, and how they would do all in their power to keep the dragonballs away from Frieza at all costs.

**Fifteen or so years later…**

Namekians from all around Namek gathered at Guru's house, high above a hill. Standing side by side, were Bardock and Sara, with Kira beside her, and Sara was cradling something small.

Guru's voice shouted over the cheering Namekians. "Today we celebrate the birth of a new child! Rejoice, my children, for Princess Aire is born on this day!" Sara and Bardock smiled, enjoying the first child that didn't have to leave. After all, in five years, it would all change…

* * *

Yeah, I had to involve the birth of Aire in my story, so you guys don't get lost with that little part. She's going to play a pretty big role as a five-year-old saiyan.

Well, that's chapter two.

In chapter three, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma land on Namek!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own DBZ, or any of its characters. If so, my name would be Akira Toriyama, but it's not. So I don't own any of it.

**Change of time**

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy/a bond_

"Speech"

Chapter 3

* * *

**Five years later…**

The impact was hard. As soon as everyone's ears stopped ringing, the woman present's voice called over to the two boys present. "Are you guys all right?" She questioned.

"I'm alright. What about you, Gohan?" The youngest of the three nodded. "I'm fine."

"Alright, now let me check for any poi- HEY!" Before the blue haired beauty could speak any more, she noticed that the two of them were already out of the ship.

"It's beautiful!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I know, it's just like earth!" Krillin added in.

"Krillin! Gohan! You shouldn't be out here! You could have been squished under the pressure!" Bulma cried.

"But Bulma… you're out here." Gohan pointed out.

"That's because I checked!" Bulma retaliated.

The three of them kept arguing until Gohan gasped, and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Krillin, look!" Looking up, Krillin's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh man… it's Vegeta!" Krillin cried. Bulma shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! Save the women and children! Wait, I'm a woman! Why don't we just save me instead?" Bulma made an attempt to cower behind Krillin.

**Meanwhile…**

The saiyan space pod landed a few miles from where the earthlings had landed. Walking up to the top of the crater the he created, Vegeta took a peek at the surrounding power levels using his scouter, and his thoughts set upon the seven most powerful powerlevels, one cascading above them all. "The strongest is Frieza, and two of those are Zarbon and Dodoria… what about the other four? Oh well, it doesn't concern me."

Taking another quick peek, Vegeta realized something was approaching him, and fast. As the small figure landed in fron of him, a cheerful voice spoke up.

"Hi! Who're you?"

Vegeta looked at the small child with distaste. "I'm here for the dragonballs, _kid_." He replied, replacing his earlier smirk with a scowl that clearly said 'get away'.

The small child, being naive as small children are, replied, "Oh really? My mama, my papa, and aunty Kira protect three of them! Oh, my name's Aire, by the way! What's your name? I like _mamageous_! I like you. You're super neat! Wanna meet my mama and papa? Follow me, and I'll take e'm to ya!"

With a howl of excitement, Aire flew away in a northern direction.

'Hmm. Well, if what that kid say is true... eh, might as wellgo with the kid. It might be a good start.' As a blue aura flamed around him, Vegeta flew after the child.

After a good five or ten minutes of flying, the two saiyans landed in a grassy valley surrounded by trees with a small, white house in the centre. Fourteen warhouses, which, Vegeta remarked, were packed full with food, were also situated in this valley. A small river flowed through the centre, and three great big gardens were behind the house.

Aire ran immedeately over to the house, where to figures were waiting. "Mama, papa, look who I found! Do you think it's that man? The one in papa's dreams?" The child ran right up to the slightly shorter silhouette as she cried that prase. Tugging on thefainted outline of a dress, she pointed to Vegeta.

"I don't know, Aire. Ask your father." The voice of a woman replied, beckoning the child to the taller figure that stood tall, and proud. 'That voice... it is sweet and silky, almost like something woven.' That voice was so familiar to him, it was almost scary to Vegeta.

"I... I think it is, dear." His voice was dark and emotionless, with just a hint of shock. As soon as it appeared, though, it vanished.

"Well, if it is him... we should welcome with open arms, I would think." Her voice tone had changed; it held tones of regret and sorrow, a pain Vegeta had never seen, heard, nor experienced before. It wasn't hurt pride, it was something deeper... something valuable.

"Of course, he is one of us. Aire, it's alright. You can let it hang freely now." Vegeta was amazed, 'One of us?! What did that guy mean?' Aire smiled and grabbed both of her parent's arms, dragging them out of the shadows.

Once all three left the shadows, was when the three of them uncurled brown, furry tails from their waists. It was only then that Vegeta realised what they meant by "one of us". 'They're saiyans, all thre- wait, that child had spoken of another one. Is this aunt of her's a saiyan as well?' Vegeta wondered, all the while taking in the appearances of the two other adults present.

The man had spiky black hair that reminded Vegeta if Goku, with a scar the criss crossed ong his left cheek. His skin was a little tanner than Goku's, and his eyes were filled with emotions galore. Pain, happiness, anger, love, hate, and others, all piled neatly into two sets of onyx eyes. 'He really is strange', Vegeta realised.

The woman was nearly the complete opposite of him. While his hair was spiked and black, her dark brown hair was pinned back and cascaded down her back. Her skin was pale, and her emerald eyes blazed, strongre than any fire could blaze. Her eyes were _definetaly_ the opposite of the man's eyes. While his eyes showed emotions up the wazoo, her eyes were only filled with pain, regret, and remorse. She gazed deep into is eyes as if trying to peer into Vegeta's soul.

"Well, come in." That melodic voice broke Vegeta's thoughts. He stared at each one.

"I'm the saiyan prince. You are all below me," This earned a giggle from Aire. "I'm not just _invited_ into someone's house. I can go in if I want to. And right now, I could care less. What I _really_ want right now are your dragonballs. I know you have them. You can give them up quietly, or painfully. Either way suits me." This was when the woman's face fell.

"I can't believe it. You were right, Bardock. He's changed. He's not the adorable, kind, and pure little boy I remembered. I was foolish to think that." She looked at Vegeta, before turning her back, blinking away the tears that stung her eyes.

'What the hell?' Were te only words that ran through Vegeta's mind.

Heh, cliffhanger. I'll post the rest in chappy four.

Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own DBZ, or any of its characters

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own DBZ, or any of its characters. If so, my name would be Akira Toriyama, but it's not. So I don't own any of it.

**Change of time**

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy/a bond_

"Speech"

Chapter 4

Have fun!

* * *

Vegeta stared dumbly at the saiyans before him. The woman was crying- no, _sobbing_ on the man's shoulder. He just stood there, gently comforting her, whispering something in her ear that Vegeta couldn't make out. Then, there was the child, whose name was Aire, or so she said. She glared- well, attempted to glare; it looked more like she was constipated or something. Then she ran off and somehow pulled her parents in a tight embrace.

Sniffling, the woman wiped her tears on the sleeve of her clothes, which, Vegeta noticed, were _strange._ Stranger than the ones on earth, that's for sure. She then turned her glare towards him. Her voice was hard and emotionless, much like Vegeta's when he wanted to be. "You'll just have to pry them away from us, then, _prince."_ She more like spat the word 'prince' in severe distaste.

Vegeta gave off one of his trademark rowdy smirks, taking in the angered expressions with pleasure, before he felt a group of low power levels in the distance. 'It has to be a Namekian village! There's probably a dragon ball there, too!' Vegeta concluded, 'Well, I hope they welcome me kindly. Eh, who cares!'

"Humph. I'll deal with you idiots later. I have better things to do right now. Until then, chao!" Soaring in the sky, Vegeta nodded in approval of the surprised faces that were seen below. Flying away towards the gathered ki levels, Vegeta smirked. 'I haven't felt this good in a loooong time! Immortality, here I come!'

* * *

AN: For the village part where vegeta 'plunders' the village and finds the four-star db, since I'm too lazy to type it, it pretty much went the same as the one that Veggie plunders in the anime. The only thing is he finds the two-star instead of he four star. When I re-introduce Vegeta in the story, he will have just finished killing Dodoria.

The next scene's where Gohan and co. is in the cave with the house. They have not seen Frieza… yet.

* * *

The figure approached the cave with interest. Her blue gi reflected the purple-like color of the third sun of Namek, Trios.

"I know you're here. Come out!" Her voice was soft, but commanding. There was a rustling inside the cave, but two figures come out, one a child, and one a bald man, not much taller than the child.

"Alright, you found us," the bald one spoke.

"Yes, I did. Now where is the third? A woman with blue hair, I presume?" She stared at the faces of the two; they switched from happy to surprised in a matter on milliseconds.

"H –how'd you know?!" The child stammered.

"Easy. I have a family member who can see the future. Now, if you'd so kindly grab your friend and follow me…" With that, the girl levitated a foot above the ground, while the monk rushed inside, coming back out with the blue haired genius in his arms.

"We're ready."

"Good, now follow me." With that, the three flyers and one non-flyer flew off into the distance.

An hour later…

"Onee-chan! We're back!" The girl landed back in the valley where Vegeta had been earlier.

"Good job, Kira. Sadly, though, you missed _him._ Just like Bardock said, he's changed."

The younger woman, now known as Kira, stated, "Wow… I didn't want to believe it, but I found them. All three are here." She directed her hand towards the three dumbfounded earthlings.

"How rude of me… sorry. My name's Sara, can I interest you in some food or anything?" The oldest woman, identified as Sara, questioned towards the three.

"U-umm…. Sure"

"Yeah…"

"Thank you…"

"My pleasure. Oh, and what are your names, just so I know?"

This time, the bald one spoke up. "I'm Krillin, that's Bulma, and he's Gohan." Krillin pointed to the respected people.

"I see. Well, follow me. I have some tea on the kettle…" With that, the fivesome entered the house.

"Kira'll show you to the living room. I'll be there with some tea." With that, Sara walked down the hall to the left, and Kira led the three earthlings to a large room with a Goku look-alike holding a small, sleeping five-year old child in his arms, gently rocking her back and forth.

Without looking from where he was looking at the child, he spoke, "Hello. You must be the earthlings. Name's Bardock." Kira giggled a bit.

"You and your formalities" Kira grinned. "Oh, and Onee-chan will be in with some tea in a bit." She added.

Bardock nodded. "Kira, mind taking Aire upstairs? The earlier run-in with _him_ tired her out."

"Sure thing." Scooping up the child in her arms, Kira went upstairs to put the sleeping child into bed.

The room was dead silent. Bulma and Krillin were dumbfounded, and Gohan was staring at Bardock. Bardock was staring back, as if studying him.

"So it's true."

* * *

Sorry, I know it's been a while, but schoolwork's been a killer for the past week or so. Sorry about another cliffie, I'm bad for that. Anyway, I'll post the next one soon.

By the way, I named the third sun, since I couldn't find it on the net.


	6. Chapter 5

Once again, I am so sorry. I've been updating me other stories lately, so without further ado, chapter 5 of The Legend's Father!

* * *

"So it's true."

Gohan stared at the man in front of him, dumbstruck. He was nearly a **copy** of his father! If it weren't or the scar, the darker eyes, and the tanner skin, Gohan would've thought it was his father. Feeling the need to say something and the lack of saying anything else, Gohan stated the most obvious.

"You look a lot like my dad." His voice was low, almost timid. This earned a small laugh from Bardock.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I already know who your father is. Actually, I know who you all are, too." Bardock grinned.

From the kitchen, Sara called. "Bardock, no talking about that!"

"Why not, Sara? They already know!" Bardock called back.

Walking into the living room, Sara wiped her hands on her newly acquired white apron, and gave her 'husband' a dark look, as though she was saying 'do not speak of them, you know the policy.'

"I know, I know." Bardock waved a hand towards his wife, signaling her to come sit on him. Co-operating, Sara plumped her bum down on her husband, Bardock grunting from the weight.

"Oh come now, I'm not that heavy. Geez," Sara mumbled leaning her head on his shoulder.

In the meantime, Bulma and Krillin recuperated from their earlier dumbfoundedness. Gohan was still gaping a little, but nothing too bad. Soon enough, he also recovered.

"Hey, um, sorry, but… how do you know Goku?" Krillin asked, hoping for a response. Sara and Bardock looked at each other, then Bardock simply stated,

"Saiyans weren't very large in numbers, and I have psychic powers to see the future. What do you think?" Nodding slowly, Krillin and Bulma backed away a bit, while Gohan just shook a little bit with fear and anger.

"You- you're saiyans, aren't you…" Bulma stuttered, staring at them wide-eyed.

Sara nodded. "Although… we're not what you would call a true saiyan. My brother, my sister, Bardock, our two sons, and I, were very few of the survivors. Recently, however, my eldest seems to have died, and my brother transformed… by Frieza." Sarah shook uncontrollably with rage. Rage at Frieza, rage at her father, and most of all, rage at herself.

"I was so stupid!" She yelled, slamming her fist on Bardock's knee, making him wince. "I should have kept the boys with us! But no, I was too stupid to realize earlier! Of course that bastard would change him! Why?" Sarah gripped her husband's shoulders, hard. Bardock did al he could to soothe her, without wincing once more.

"S-Sara! Please, calm down!" It seemed as though Sara didn't even hear him; she kept on squeezing.

"Sara, please!" Bardock cried, using his free hand to grip Sara's tail. She almost instantly went limp. Bardock heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm very sorry about this. Sara's had a lot more violence, death, and things like that in her life." Bardock told the earthlings, as they nodded slowly.

In the meantime, Kira came downstairs. Noticing her, Bardock motioned towards his unconscious wife. Nodding, Kira grabbed her and preceded back upstairs.

"As I was saying, I know all your histories." Bardock repeated, taking in the dazed expressions of each.

Suddenly, there was a crash followed by a snapping sound. Then a gruff voice called, "Where are your dragonballs?"

Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan shuddered. Bardock just stood up, standing in front of the earthlings.

"You're not getting them."

At this point, Kira returned downstairs just in time to hear the voice. She gave a gasp, and ran to stand beside Bardock.

"Is it him, Bardock?"

"Yes, Kira."

Kira stared in disbelief, as Vegeta appeared. "I'm back." He grinned devilishly.

"I see that." Kira spoke.

Vegeta glanced at Kira. 'She seems familiar…'

"Kira, go stay with your sister." Bardock put his hand on Kira's shoulder. "Bring the earthlings with you."

'Earthlings?' Vegeta asked himself.

"You've got to be kidding me, Bardock! What about you?" Kira pressed.

"Don't worry about me. Just go upstairs!" Bardock shouted.

Kira's strained expression relaxed slightly, and changed to a look of worry. "Please don't hurt him too bad, Bardock." She whispered, before ushering the earthlings upstairs.

Bardock turned his head back to Vegeta. "What do you want, _prince_?" He spat the word prince with disgust.

Vegeta didn't really care about the disrespect shown to him, instead, he just grinned like a madman. It was then that he noticed the brown appendage curved around the man's waist. "You're a saiyan, interesting… you wouldn't have any resemblance to Kakarot, now would you?"

All seriousness faded from Bardock's face, replaced with a look of sadness, and shame.

"He's my son, Vegeta."

His voice was but a soft whisper, but Vegeta heard it, and his grin became even wider, if possible. Then his face turned cold, and onyx eyes faced each other in stare-down.

"You're too familiar. Tell me, who are you, really?"

Sighiong, Bardock ran a hand through his mane of hair. "Sit." It was a simple, one word command, but Vegeta sat nonetheless. He felt as though he needed to get in a comfortable position, because he'd be here for a very, very long time.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. D

I was on vacation.


	7. Chapter 6

Nothing much to say here, except sorry. My laziness, chores, and other annoying things have been getting in the way. I also appreciate all of you who are reviewing; it really brings up my spirits to see those of you who like this story! )

Oh, and sorry Vegeta seems Ooc in this chapter. I just couldn't play him any better.

Now then, on to chapter six!

* * *

"Vegeta, do you remember? A long time ago, on planet Vegeta, when you were still an infant. Think back, who do you remember?" As Vegeta had sat, he thought back. There were six of them. He recognized his father immediately, which brought a scowl to his face. He hated the man. There was a woman beside the man, probably his mother. He couldn't see her, she was only a shadow, but he could tell she was sad. Beside him, there was a figure, about his size, whimpering. On his other side, there were two more people, one sitting down with long hair, stroking his hair, and singing a song.

Suddenly, the woman beside his father disappeared, and he himself felt in a great deal of pain, as a hand was covering his eyes, and a voice, no, two voices, were having a verbal battle.

"Why did you do it, father? I thought you loved her!" A female voice shouted.

"There is no such thing as love! Love is for the weak, same as the two rejects you hold. Put them down, and let me kill them!"

"**NO!" **Vegeta suddenly became aware of whimpering, and that he was in extreme pain. Noticing this, the hand was removed from his face, and began stroking his hair. Slightly lulled, he looked around, and could see another hand wrapped around a girl. He looked at her quizzically, before a word came to his mind.

'Kira.'

Ignoring her for now, he moved on, but still holding that word in his mind. Looking over some more, he noticed blood on walls, and a hand peeking out from the shadows, unmoving.

"Give them to me NOW, Princess!" He saw the same man as before, his father. He had blood on his cheek. 'What happened here?' He wondered. He began crying, not knowing why. The hand immediately began to soothe him. "It's alright, little one. Everything will be okay…" That's all he heard, before everything had gone black.

"Hello… Vegeta!" Blinking twice, Vegeta came back to reality, grimacing and slapping away Bardock's hand.

"I know what you saw, Vegeta. Now tell me, do you know who those people are?"Bardock watched Vegeta expectantly.

"I saw my father." Bardock nodded, "And a hand wrapped around me." Bardock nodded, knowing who he was talking about. "Then I saw a hand." Bardock nodded, "Then… I saw another little girl, beside me. I think her name was…" He didn't really want to say it.

"Kira." Bardock finished for him. "If you could, would you want to see them again? Your family, I mean."

Vegeta pondered his questions for a moment. "If I could, then yes." Bardock smiled. "Alright then."

Suddenly, Vegeta noticed the shadow that was moving about behind Bardock. "Show yourself!" He ordered while jumping out of his seat, as the shadow began to grow. Suddenly, a girl walked out, tail swaying this way and that, all the while smiling. "I'm glad you remembered, Nii-Chan."

Realization hit Vegeta hard, as he took a step back. "You weren't lying…" he whispered."Nope," Bardock grinned.

"Now, as for recognizing me, it's because I mated with your eldest sister, therefore I am technically your brother. Raditz's father, I should say." Vegeta nodded slowly. '_So, that means... that I'm Raditz's and Kakarot's uncle…' _Vegeta practically screamed.

"Oh Vegeta…!" Turning 180°, Vegeta came face to face with Zarbon. "So, Vegeta… I hear that you've killed Dodoria."

"That's right, Zarbon, I'm going to kill you, too." Bardock sighed. "Don't, Vegeta. Let me handle Zarbon, you're not strong enough."

"And you are?"

Smirking, Bardock replied, "Yes I am." Stepping in front of Vegeta, Bardock locked eyes with Zarbon. "You'll have to get through me to kill Vegeta."

Brushing a strand of hair from his face, Zarbon replied, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Grinning, Bardock waited until Zarbon was about to hit him, then grabbed his leg and blasted his face. "Take that, Zarbon!" He yelled, rushing the alien who was clutching his face crying, "My face, my beautiful face! You monster!" Bardock quickly beat Zarbon up with an assorted combination of punches and kicks, all hitting Zarbon.

Bardock then jumped back, preparing his final attack. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled, throwing a bright blue ball of Ki at Zarbon, who was disintegrated on contact. Wiping his hands, Bardock calmly walked past Vegeta. "He would've killed you if I allowed him to transform." After saying that, he went into the house, Vegeta silently following.

Sitting down, Bardock sighed, rubbing his temples. Vegeta sat down on a seat as well, studying the man.

Quite suddenly, there was a shout, and the stairs sounded like they would break. Vegeta jumped, and Bardock just laughed. "Calm down, dear." Bardock said, gasping for air. Before Vegeta could turn around, he was trapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's him, it's really him!" Sara cried, holding her little brother tight. "Did Frieza hurt you anywhere, dear?" She asked, putting him down and inspecting his chest, back, arms, and legs, making sure there were no lost limbs or broken bones.

"Well… I guess you look okay, being under Frieza's rule for 20 years and all." Sighing, Sara slumped on the couch, taking a deep breath. Bardock sighed, and sat beside her, and a now-awake bounced-down-the-stairs Aire jumped on Vegeta. "Uncle Vegeta! Uncle Vegeta!" She cried, clinging to him.

"Get off of me!" Vegeta yelled, while the other four giggled, along with the earthlings, who saw the whole exchange. Vegeta blushed crimson.

* * *

By the way, if anyone wonders, the earthlings don't know about Vegeta being Goku's uncle or anything like that.


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I was on a major sugar/inspiration rush with this one. Also, in this one… the Ginyu force appears! Dun dunnnnn.

Nothing else to say, seriously. Though…

Chibi Vegeta: You've been ignoring me too much…

Me: Well, that's what you get for stealing my pizza.

Chibi V: I was hungry!

Emma: . Kyh, that kid is annoying. Shut him up.

Me: No can do. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ. If that were true, me name would be Akria Toriyama and I would be male and living in Japan. Oh, and I'd be uber rich. Alas, I do not own this anime. -sigh-

* * *

"Get off of me!" Vegeta yelled, while the other four giggled, along with the earthlings, who saw the whole exchange. Vegeta blushed crimson.

After an insane amount of giggling on Aire's part, she fell from her position on her uncle's back and landed on her backside, still giggling madly. Rolling once so that she was on her hands and knees, Aire suddenly felt a small tremor, before noticing the hungry and somewhat embarrassed look on her father's face. "Don't worry, daddy! I'll get you some food!" Without giving her father a chance to react, Aire bolted out the door like a cat running away from a dog.

Running behind the house and nimbly hopping over the stream, Aire proceeded to 'Warehouse #8', the official warehouse where the saiyans store large bounties of meat. Entering it, she was greeted by the sight of large fish, and other animals and birds from Namek all in this room. Grabbing one of the dinosaur tails that could feed about 300 full grown humans, the little girl quickly began dragging it back. Before reaching the stream, however, the little girl was met with five figures, each different in size, shape, and stature.

The child never even had a chance to scream, before being knocked out.

Sara stopped laughing immediately, before giving her mate a worried expression. "Something's wrong…" She whispered, barely audible, before dashing out of the house, a just as worried Bardock trailing close behind with Kira. Vegeta simply stood in shock, and Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma just wondered what happened, neither of the Ki-sensors bothering to search for Ki.

There, holding the small saiyan child by the collar of her shirt was a large, Purple-horned _thing._ Sara and Bardock reeled back in disgust, while Kira visibly tensed, before turning to her sister. "Onee-chan…" She whispered. However, Sara was not there.

Reeling back from the sudden smash in his abdomen, Captain Ginyu was sent reeling back, while losing his grip on the child, who Sara caught in her arms, before dashing away again.

Sneering at the group of gay dancers in front of him, Bardock turned to Sara and Kira, inspecting the child with the other two. Sara's eyes held a relatively large amount of worry, and a few traces of anger. Kira's held fear, anger, and worry. Bardock's eyes held nothing, but his brain was racking up emotions the saiyan never felt before. He could feel the anger at those pesky aliens boil up inside him like a volcano, read to spew. Only one thing was holding the volcano back from exploding, however…

The worry he felt through his bond with Sara kept him rooted on the spot, not even able to move his eyes from the child that lay before him.

Sara, too, could feel her mate's emotions, but she couldn't move, and even if she could, she wouldn't. She would not risk having her daughter in danger of being captured again. All that was left was Kira, as the two adults were unable to move.

Looking at the unconscious child, Kira shuddered, as she had grown quite attached to Aire, however… something kept her from moving, like a bind. What was going on? Her eyes stayed glued to Aire, unable to even twitch her fingers.

"Hmph, this should keep you saiyan cretins still. Would you like to kill them, captain?" The short, green, four-eyed frog like creature asked Ginyu.

"All I want is that wench that punched me." Ginyu replied, before turning towards a giant of a man with a small nest of red hair atop his head. "Recoome, you can have the other two." Nodding, the giant advanced on Bardock, who took no notice that he was about to be attacked.

However, before Recoome reached his intended target, two elbows stopped him in his tracks, and also sent him reeling backwards.

Guldo, on the other hand, was staring at the prince in front of him. Vegeta was grinning oddly, like he was about to do something he wanted to do. Then the unexpected happened. With a quick Ki blast to his head, Guldo was temporarily stunned. It was just enough time for Kira to be able to move, to actually move, and to chop the annoying frog's head off.

"That's what you get for binding us!" She yelled, putting her foot on the decapitated creature's now lifeless body.

In a time san of 30 seconds, Captain Ginyu had been punched, had one member killed, and lost the chance to kill an enemy. Grimacing, he turned to the duo that was left gaping. "Jeice, Burter!" Said men stood at attention.

"Use all your power to kill these insolent fools! I must go and report to Lord Frieza." That said, the purple freak flew away. Meanwhile the orange, white-haired Jeice and blue speedster Burter charged at Kira's back for a double team attack.

This was something the saiyan didn't expect and was thrown headfirst into some far away rocks. Sighing, she began pulling herself out of the rubble very slowly, gathering enough ki in her hands to launch something at the two Ginyus.

Vegeta had switched his attention to Recoome, who simply beat the saiyan into the ground, and leaving him unconscious. He then turned to Krillin, grinning from ear to ear. "Come here, baldy!" He taunted, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner at the once monk. Krillin, infuriated, charged at Recoome, who merely smashed his back in with double fists.

Meanwhile, Bardock and Sara were still staring, completely oblivious to the fight raging only a few yards away. Their entire gazes were fixed on Aire, waiting expectantly for her to wake up, Bardock unconsciously stroking her tail with his.

Kira, sensing her twin's energy drop to a dangerously low level, quickly deleted the energy she was gathering and blasted out of the toppled mountain, rushing to her brother's side. "Nii-chan!" She cried, grabbing her brother's shoulders. Vegeta, being unconscious, was merely being shaken like a ragdoll by his sister.

"Vegeta-san!" Kira cried once more, before noticing the bruises and broken bones that were all over the prince's body. Tracing his spine, Kira noticed that in the middle of his back, there were three broken ribs, and that his arm was broken.

Still whimpering, Kira pulled her brother completely out of his little crater and began the slow flight back to the house. What Kira didn't realized was the foot coming towards her face with lightning speed.

* * *

Wow, err... this is the longest chapter my intelligence-deprived mind has ever written. LET'S ALL CLAP! YAYYYY! I'm sorry about the little Vegeta/Kira thing, I had to.

Imma naughty girl. I think I just broke the record for the amount of cliffhangers for one story. I think I have a sudden inspiration rush, however.

Maybe I should just stay up for the rest of the night and write the next chapter. )

I change topics rather quick;y, don't I?

Chibi Vegeta: . Yes, yes you do. -mumbles- Crazy woman.

Me: -bonks Vegeta- Don't be so mean. REMEMBER WHO I AM.

Chibi V: -sniffle- Meanie…

Me: Baby.

Anyway, any and all reviews will be greatly appreciated! Until then, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chibi V: For every person who reviews, 1 Ilb of sugar will disappear from the author. PLEASE EXPEL ALL THE SUGAR IN HER SYSTEM, I BEG OF YOU! –sobs frantically-

Me: Oookayyyy… calm down, chibi.

Vegeta: -still whining uncontrollably-


	9. Chapter 8

Muahaha. Well, I'm glad to say that my inspiration rush is not over, AND since I have no work left to do, all I'll be doing today is writing… probably. )

Would you like to do the honors, oh-so-cute chibi?

Vegeta: -sigh- Kyh doesn't own DBZ, and fortunately, she doesn't own me either.

Me: . Good Vegeta. –gives him a pizza-

Also, I'd like to thank KidGoku13 for giving me that lovely box of chips ahoy. –sends you a big box of Bardock action figures- Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter is mega-short. Actually, just short. Bleh.

UPDATE: I just found this stalking my folder, so it's actually been done in a while. GOMEN NASAI! (sorry!)

* * *

The foot never connected. Well, with Kira, anyway. Staring in wide eyed shock, the foot that was about to hit Kira in the face was replaced by a navy blue boot, connected with an orange piece of cloth.

She blinked three times, to make sure that she was seeing correctly. So, it _was_ true. He was finally here. In a voice barely audible, Kira whispered, "_Kakarot…"_

Krillin, from his position on the Namekian ground, grinned as best as he could, before calling, "Goku!"

Said saiyan turned his head towards the sound of the call, once again kicking Jeice and then rushing over to his friend, a brown sack in hand.

"Hey, Krillin." Goku grinned.

"You better get to Gohan first." Krillin replied, motioning his head to where Gohan lay, battered and bruised, with Recoome hovering over him, gloating about 'how strong he was' and thumping his chest like a gorilla.

The saiyan could fell the rage and anger boiling up inside of him. '_How __**dare**__ he hurt my son!'_ He screamed mentally, rushing at said giant and elbowing him in the stomach, which flung Recoome back and made him clutch his abdomen in pain.

This gave Goku just enough time to pick Gohan's head up gently, before crushing a senzu bean in his hand and feeding the powder to his son, making sure the boy got it all.

Within seconds Gohan opened his eyes, returning to consciousness at the same time. Seeing his father, however, made him hug him and cry, "Daddy!"

"Hey there, you!" Gohan grinned, ruffling his son's bowl-cut hair, before turning to Krillin.

"Hey, man." Grabbing a senzu out of the sac, Goku quickly fed it to Krillin, who sat up, mesmerized.

"Thanks!" Krillin said happily, rubbing the back of his head in a very son-ish manner.

Meanwhile, Kira watched the whole scene in amazement, before smiling. "He really is different. Kakarot, you care about others, don't you…" A grunting noise alerted Kira of her still-unconscious luggage.

Goku, looking over to the girl with Vegeta, smiled slightly, before pulling a senzu out of his bag. "Here, catch." Throwing said bean to Kira, the girl caught it, observing it quizzically. _'I guess I should trust him… he is my nephew, after all.'_ With that thought, she popped the bean into her brother's mouth, rubbing his throat in an effort to make him swallow.

And swallow he did.

* * *

I'm fully aware that neither Bardock nor Sara is in this chapter, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short.

I'm the queen of cliffies, though, am I not?

I hope y'all are as happy as I am as to how Goku made his appearance. I kind of liked it, myself. –smiles proudly-

Chibi Vegeta: When am I waking up?

Me: next chapter, dear.

Kira: … why am I so emotional?

Me: Erm… because he's your twin, and… yeah.


End file.
